There You'll Be
by Lexi Gurl
Summary: Harriet and Mac have a little chat about a certain Flyboy.


Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters...darn. I also don't own the song "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill, which can be found on the 'Pearl Harbor' soundtrack, which I plan on seeing...  
Spoilers: Adrift, and almost the whole time Mac is in the show.  
Feedback: YES! I want to know what you think of this.  
  
  
0235 EST  
Mac's Apartment  
  
***When I think back on these times, and the dreams we left behind  
***I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get, to have you in my life  
***When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face  
***You're right there for me  
  
'I can't believe Harm is out there somewhere. I don't think Mic is too happy that I postponed the wedding.' Mac thought. She was at home. After the rehersal dinner, she had went home and told Mic that she wanted some time to herself.   
He hesitated before agreeing.   
  
Mac was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She got up to answer it, and there stood Harriet Simms.   
  
"Harriet! What are you doing here?" asked Mac.  
  
"Sorry ma'am, but you seemed a little upset before, and I couldn't sleep anyway. Thinking about the Commander out there." Harriet answered.  
  
"Harriet, I think you can call me Mac. You're my friend and my maid of honor." Mac said, fully knowing that Harriet had a hard time calling her just Mac. She moved away from the door so Harriet could step inside.  
  
"Ma...Mac. What's on your mind." Harriet said sitting down on the couch. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."  
  
Mac sighed as she sank on to the couch. "I do have a lot on my mind Harriet." She prepared herself to tell Harriet everything.   
  
The younger woman could sense that Mac was going to tell her something important. "Like what?"  
  
Mac looked out the window. It was a perfect evening for flying. Harm had promised to take her up in 'Sarah' before she got married. No matter what happened, Mac would always remember Harm's love of flying.   
  
***In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies  
***In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
***I'll keep a part of you with me,   
***And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Mac took a deep breath and looked at Harriet. "At my enagement party, Harm and I were outside talking about everything that has happened since we met. We have so many memories together, Harriet. Harm has always encouraged me, and pushed me to be a better person..."  
  
***And everywhere I am there you'll be  
***Well, you showed me how it feels, to feel the sky within my reach  
***And I always will remember all, the strength you gave to me  
***Your love made me make it through, oh, I owe so much to you  
***You were right there for me  
***In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies  
***In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
***I'll keep a part of you with me,   
***And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
"...there was one memory in particular that seemed to shake him." Mac said.   
  
"What was it Mac?" asked Harriet softly.  
  
Mac laughed bitterly. "It was during the trial about whether I killed my husband. Harm told me, that in the Admiral's office, he, the Admiral, and Bud got into a bit of an argument with Mic. Mic had said that they didn't believe I could have killed them because they are all a little bit in love with me."   
  
***Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
***And I wanna thank you now for all the ways, you were right there for me  
***You were right there for me, oh, yeah  
***In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies  
***In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
Harriet looked shocked. "Mic said that?!"  
  
Mac smiled, "This was before we were dating Harriet. And don't worry, I won't be sneaking off with Bud anytime soon."  
  
Harriet laughed a little at the thought of Mac and Bud running off. "I don't think Bud could sneak off with anyone Mac."  
  
"You're right Harriet." Mac took a deep breath before continuing on. "But after he told me this, Harm said that Mic was right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
" 'About certain people being in love with me.' Harm's exact words. He wouldn't answer me right away when I asked what people..."  
  
Harriet's eyes opened wide as she realized what Mac was saying. "Harm admitted that..."  
  
Mac nodded. "And then he kissed me. Harriet, when he did that, I wasn't sure if it was Mic that I should be marrying. Then when we went back inside, I looked at Mic, and all of my doubts disappeared."  
  
Mac was silent for a minute, and then she continued. "But when I heard that Harm went down somewhere, all of those doubts came rushing back. Harriet, I don't think I love Mic." Tears were forming in Mac's eyes.   
  
"You think you love Harm" Harriet concluded.  
  
Mac nodded. "If Harm's dead..." Mac paused. "I can't marry Mic, Harriet. I can't. And even if Harm is dead, I'll always love him...and I don't think anyone could take his place."  
  
***I'll keep a part of you with me,   
***And everywhere I am there you'll be  
***And everywhere I am there you'll be  
***There you'll be  
  
"I know Mac, I know." Harriet said, calming Mac down.  
  
"Harriet, thank you so much for listening to me. I don't know what I would have done without you for a friend." Mac said.  
  
"You're welcome Mac." Harriet said standing up. "I should be going now. If you still need to talk, call me, okay?"  
  
Mac smiled "Okay Harriet."  
  
Mac was amazed at how smart Harriet was. She was also very understanding. Mac walked over to the window as Harriet left. "Come home to me Harm. I need you now more than ever. I love you Flyboy. I love you so much."  
  



End file.
